Romance en costume
by L-everlou
Summary: Akihiko's been put into a french maid costume, something Minato can't help but take advantage of. Rated M for smut, yaoi, lemon, whatcha call it. Enjoy, if at all possible!


**A/N: Hey'all! It's Li! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER. Summer was just that... I don't update during summer. School? Yeah. Let's do it. Am I not making sense? I'm inebs. Inebriated. As I write this note. Had some pink champagne. Too much pink champagne. Bleh. Let's roll.**

Disclaimer: Persona 4. I don't own. It.

Akahiko stared at Minato, Junpei, and Ryoji with pure venom in his eyes. Of course, it wasn't easy to take him seriously, even if he was a champion boxer. After all, he was wearing the most adorable French maid outfit ever. It came complete with frills, ribbons and lace.

Everything became ten times worse when Junpei and Ryoji pulled out their phones and began to snap pictures. Minato was looking around the room for a box of tissues for a nosebleed that only worsened as Akahiko's blush grew heavier.

"Y-you never said anything about taking pictures!" Akahiko protested, chasing after the two teenagers.

"I wouldn't run, if I were you. You might rip your dress," Minato snorted, holding tissues to his nose.

"And I wouldn't laugh anymore, if I were you..." Akahiko growled, cracking his knuckles.

Minato walked closer to Akahiko, swirling gracefully around the boxer before placing his hands on Akahiko's waist from behind.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing," Akahiko hissed, mincing his words in anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry, but you look so cute," Minato laughed a bit. "Are you off to please your master, now? Tell me, who would that be?" He purred.

"I'll kill you so fucking hard if you don't let go of me right now," Akahiko pledged, clenching his fists.

"Oh, it's not me? I had hoped..." Minato fake-cried. A mischievous smile overtook his expression. "We can still pretend though, for a bit."

Akahiko was a bit confused. "Wha- Oh, you can't be SERIOUS."

"Why not?" Minato asked, suddenly snapping back from his seductive act (alliteration, fuck yes). "Ryoji and Junpei are gone, the door's locked..."

"When the hell did the door get locked?" Akahiko asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to earn," Minato grinned, sitting down on the couch as he crossed his legs.

"I'm not going to do this."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, but I'm not going to."

"Ah? Says the pictures of adorable little Aki-chan in a maid's outfit~" Minato snickered.

"Y-you didn't..." Akihiko uttered, more embarrassed than angry.

"Mm. Now, if you really don't want those pictures spread around school, and trust me, I will, you'll obey," Minato told him, smugly.

"Nngh... Fine. What do you want?" Akihiko growled, in defeat.

"Hm, let's see. Get on your knees in front of me," Minato decided, putting some amount of thought into the statement.

Akihiko slowly lowered himself to his knees, blushing and refusing to make eye contact. "Look at me," Minato commanded. Akihiko sharply turned his head towards the blunette with a threatening expression on his face. Minato smiled, warmly, and gestured with his fingers to come in between his legs.

Akihiko did as he was told, looking up at Minato for confirmation. "God, you look so cute..." Minato sighed, happily. "You know what to do, so get to it."

Akihiko shakily undid the button on Minato's pants and unzipped the zipper. Minato aided him in slipping his pants to his ankles. Akihiko slipped the waistband of Minato's boxers to just below his erection, allowing Minato's cock to spring up. Akihiko reached out and gripped Minato's member, tipping it towards him to give it a hesitant lick. Minato moaned, and moved forward a bit.

Akihiko took Minato's entire penis into his mouth and began to suck and lick with every ounce of skill possible. Minato gasped and bucked his hips. He grabbed a fistful of Akihiko's hair and pushed him down onto his cock. It just felt so damn good... the pleasure was shooting through him like sparks flying over his spine.

Akihiko did his best with conditioning. Whenever Minato moaned just a bit louder, he would work on pleasing that particular area. He sucked and nibbled and licked at everything he could until finally, Minato came into his mouth. He pulled away, and a vast majority of the thick, white liquid landed on his face.

"Could've told me, at least..." He grumbled.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" Minato teased.

"Hmph... W-what do you want me to do, now?"

Minato huffed. "Weeeell, you always top in bed-"

Akihiko looked terrified. He knew exactly what was going to come.

"-And I don't think anything should change because... I like Aki-chan inside me!" Minato winked, adorably.

The blunette rolled over onto his hands and knees and used one hand to spread his ass for Akihiko.

"So, you know, fuck me?"

Akihiko didn't need to be told twice.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He growled, slipping both his and Minato's pants down.

Minato moaned in response, loving the way that even a simple threat could excite him. Akihiko was rock hard, and his tip was leaking precum. He stuck and finger into Minato's mouth, and Minato began to suck on it, feverishly. Akihiko took it out when it was coated in a fair amount of saliva, earning a whine of protest from the blue-haired teenager.

The younger of the two was eagerly awaiting Akihiko when he stuck a finger deep into his ass. It struck his prostate dead on, and Minato groaned and bucked his hips up. Akihiko added another finger, quick to speed things up. His fingers thrust in and out of his quivering hole, hitting him over and over deep inside his warm hole. Minato was close to Cumming when Akihiko pulled his fingers out.

"You enjoyed ordering me around, huh? It was fun, to you..." Akihiko grunted, putting a hand over his dick and lining it up with Minato's hole.

He clutched at the couch, and braced himself for the first thrust, but it never came. He turned around and looked at Akihko, desperate for more pleasure.

"P-please Aki... oh god, please..." Minato begged.

"What? Please what?" Akihiko murmured, rubbing his cock around Minato's hole.

Minato pushed his hips down onto Akihiko's cock, succeeding in getting the tip in. "Mmmm... more!"

"Ah-no. You didn't say what you wanted," Akihiko said, pulling out and locking Minato's hips in place with his hands.

"Nnngh! Aki, I c-can't, please... F-fuck me! Fuck me..." Minato moaned.

"Fine," Akihiko said.

He thrust in with one movement, filling Minato and stretching him out a bit. Minato made a sound in confirmation, and Akihiko began to pound him, placing his hands on Minato's hips and slamming him as hard as he could. It was an amazing feeling, to have Minato under him, moaning and screaming.

Minato felt every thrust as a jolt of intense pleasure, like a lightning bolt. It seared through him, pulsing through his body on every hit. He could feel his climax reaching him.

"Akihiko... Close..." Minato whimpered.

Akihiko flipped the blunette over, with a heartless look written on his features. He made a ring with his ringers and clenched at the base of Minato's cock.

"Beg me for it," He demanded.

Minato nearly cried as his orgasm died down. "Akihiko!"

"Do what I said," Akihiko told him, roughly.

Minato moaned. He looked up at Akihiko, a look of pure lust and need. "Let me cum... please..." He begged.

Akihiko let go of him, allowing him release. Minato grit his teeth as he came, throwing his head back an moaning as Akihiko came inside him, filling his hole with thick, hot semen.

Akihiko rolled over onto the couch, and immediately sighed in relief.

Minato rolled over as well, throwing his arm over Akihiko's chest. "Nngh... it's leaking out..."

Akihiko looked, to where Minato was forming a puddle as sperm leaked out of his ass.

Akihiko could only grin at his comfort. "Well, that's what you get."

Minato glared at him. "Shut up..."

Akihiko laughed, and snuggled into his chest. Minato couldn't help but sigh, and hold him as the night progressed.


End file.
